Buried Secrets
Zurück zur Episodenliste Buried Secrets ("Begrabene Geheimnisse") ist die 55. Folge der 2012 Animationsserie, sowie die 3. Folge der dritten Staffel. Handlung thumb|200px|left|Kampf dem Schmutz!Im Wohnhaus der O'Neil-Farm bereiten sich die Turtles, April und Casey auf den wohl schwierigsten Kampf vor, den sie bisher hier bestreiten müssen: Den Frühjahrsputz. Die Sache geht auch soweit ganz gut, bis Donatello und Casey sich wegen Aprils Aufmerksamkeit wieder einmal in den Haaren liegen. Die Schubserei zwischen ihnen resultiert in eine Karambolage, in der auch die anderen Turtles mit hineingezogen werden und erst im Eingangsflur des Hauses endet. Dabei aber bringt Michelangelo den dort liegenden Teppich zum Verrutschen, und darunter entdecken die jungen Freunde eine Falltür, die in einen Keller zu führen scheint, von dessen Existenz nicht einmal April etwas wusste. thumb|200px|Mutter und Tochter O'NeilDie Sechs steigen in den verborgenen Keller hinunter und entdecken dort das Wrack eines Kraang-Tarnschiffs, das offensichtlich schon seit sehr langer Zeit dort liegen muss. Im Inneren des Gefährts finden sie eine kryostatische Kapsel, in der sich eine menschliche Gestalt befindet. Durch seine übliche Schusseligkeit aktiviert Michelangelo das Auftausystem, und zu aller Überraschung - besonders Aprils - entpuppt sich die eingefrorene Person als Aprils totgeglaubte Mutter! thumb|200px|left|Die Geschichte von Mrs. O'NeilAls Mrs. O'Neil aus ihrem Tiefschlaf erwacht, hat sie zuerst erhebliche Mühe, sich zu reorientieren - wobei die Präsenz der Turtles und Aprils gegenwärtiges Alter zuerst nicht dabei helfen -, doch nach einer kurzen Schockohnmacht und einer Tasse Tee kann sie ihrer Tochter die Geschichte über das Kraang-Schiff erzählen. Vor langer Zeit war dieses Schiff an der Stelle abgestürzt und im Boden versunken, an der später die O'Neil-Farm gebaut wurde. Der Erbauer, Aprils Urgroßvater, entdeckte schließlich das Schiff in seinem Fundament, und bei seiner Untersuchung dieses fremdartigen Objekts weckte er versehentlich dessen in Cryostasis befindliche Besatzung. Um ihre Eroberungspläne für die Erde vorantreiben zu können, benutzten die Kraang daraufhin O'Neil und dessen Nachkommen - darunter schließlich auch Aprils Mutter - als Versuchskaninchen für ihre Mutagen-Experimente. Als April schließlich sechs Jahre alt war, sollte auch sie diesen Experimenten unterworfen werden, doch Mrs. O'Neil und ihr Mann rebellierten und flüchteten von der Farm. Kirby gelang es mit April zu entkommen, doch Mrs. O'Neil wurde im letzten Augenblick wieder von den Kraang gefangen genommen und in Cryostasis versetzt. thumb|200px|Ein finsterer Verdacht bestätigt sichNach diesen Eröffnungen schließen sich April und ihre Mutter endlich in die Arme und versuchen die verlorene Zeit wieder aufzuholen, doch mit der Zeit versucht Mrs. O'Neil ihre Tochter dazu zu drängen, die Mutanten zurückzulassen und mit ihr wegzuziehen. Dazu erweckt irgendetwas Michelangelos Misstrauen gegenüber Mrs. O'Neil. Schließlich greift er sie aus seinem Verdacht heraus impulsiv an, zieht aber damit nur das Missfallen seiner restlichen Familie auf sich und verbaut sich damit seine Chancen, sie von seinem Verdacht zu überzeugen. Später erwischt er sie dabei, wie sie sich heimlich mit einem Mutagenkanister in den Wald begibt, und als sie sich kurz umdreht, erblickt er statt eines menschlichen Gesichts die furchterregende Fratze eines Monsters! Als Mrs. O'Neil das Mutagen kurze Zeit darauf in einen Teich schütten will, entreißt Michelangelo ihr den Kanister, dessen Inhalt sich auf den nahen Erdboden ergießt, und versucht sie zu stoppen, doch sie erweist sich viel schneller und stärker als gedacht. Und dann beginnt sie ihm ihr wahres Ich zu zeigen... thumb|200px|left|"Mom" enthüllt ihr wahres SelbstEtwas später erscheint Michelangelo mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck im Kraang-Schiff, wo Donatello damit beschäftigt ist, die Computerdaten zu analysieren. Gleich danach erscheint April, die sich Sorgen um ihre Mutter macht, die auf einmal verschwunden ist. Gerade als sie sich wieder nach oben begibt, um die anderen um Hilfe zu bitten, entdeckt Donatello in den Daten etwas Erschreckendes über Aprils Mutter und will es den anderen sofort mitteilen. Da jedoch stellt sich plötzlich Mrs. O'Neil ihm in den Weg, zerschmettert seinen Laptop und fängt Donatello mit langen Tentakeln ein, bevor er entkommen kann... thumb|200px|"Mom-Thing"Einige Minuten später betritt Leonardo auf der Suche nach Mrs. O'Neil das Schiff, findet da aber nur Donatello, der behauptet, er hätte Mrs. O'Neil nicht gesehen. Als Leonardo den zertrümmerten Computer sieht, wird er misstrauisch und versucht an die Oberfläche zurückzukehren, doch "Donatello" verwandelt sich plötzlich in ein fauchendes, tentakelstrotzendes Monster und holt ihn ein, bevor er sich aus dem Keller flüchten kann... thumb|200px|left|Er ist der Nächste...Von Leonardos Schreien angelockt, stürmt Raphael in den Keller und findet dort das Monster, diesmal in Leonardos Gestalt. Die Kreatur versucht sich auch ihn zu greifen, doch Raphael kann dank einer versteckten Klinge und einer Rauchbombe aus dem Keller fliehen. Draußen trifft er auf April und Casey und versucht sie von der wahren Natur des Monsters zu überzeugen, doch dann taucht "Mom-Thing" persönlich auf und zeigt ihnen schnell seine wahre Gestalt. thumb|200px|Verdrehter FamiliensinnDie drei Teenager flüchten sich in die Scheune, doch das Monster kann mit Leichtigkeit dort einbrechen und zwingt sie so zum Kampf. Obwohl Raphael und Casey alle möglichen Tricks gegen es einsetzen, erweist sich "Mom-Thing" als zu zäh. Schnell enden die beiden Jungen im Tentakelgriff des Monsters und werden von ihm, genau wie Michelangelo, Donatello und Leonardo, in dessen Körper absorbiert. Als die schockierte April danach das selbe Schicksal erleiden soll, setzt sie voller Panik ihre latenten Psi-Kräfte in einer gewaltigen Schockwelle frei, die das Monster desintegrieren und ihre Freunde durchgeschüttelt, aber unverletzt aus ihm befreien. thumb|200px|left|Der Aufstieg der Punk-FröscheSpäter, im Kraang-Schiff, erzählt Donatello den anderen davon, dass "Mom-Thing" eine biogenetische Infiltrationseinheit war, die von den Kraang gezüchtet wurde, sich aber als zu unkontrollierbar erwies. Zwar ist April darüber betrübt, dass das Ding lediglich eine Fälschung war, doch weil es die Erinnerungen ihrer Mutter, die die Kraang ihr verpasst haben, in sich trug, hegt das Mädchen gleichzeitig die Hoffnung, dass ihre Mutter doch noch am Leben sein könnte. Michelangelos Triumph darüber, dass er recht behalten hat, erhält jedoch von der Tatsache, dass das von "Mom-Thing" geklaute Mutagen im Wald verschüttet wurde, einen gehörigen Dämpfer, denn weil er sich nicht an den genauen Ort erinnern kann, lässt sich nicht ausmalen, was das Zeug noch anrichten könnte. Und wie zur Bestätigung dieser Befürchtung sind bereits einige Frösche aus dem Teich mit der unheilvollen Substanz in Berührung gekommen... Zitate *'Mrs: O'Neil': Aah!! Mutanten!! Casey: Keine Sorge, Mrs. O'Neil, das sind gute Mutanten. ...Alle außer Donnie. Der ist ein Depp. Donatello: [verlegen] Yeah. [stutzt] - Hey!! * Casey: April? Alles klar? April: '[''traurig] Ja. Es ist nur, als ob ich meine Familie von neuem verloren hätte, selbst wenn das Ding gar nicht meine Mutter war. Vielleicht ist sie wirklich für immer weg. Aber vielleicht... vielleicht ist sie ja noch dort draußen... irgendwo. '''Leonardo: '''Du kannst die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Vertrau mir darin. '''Michelangelo: Und du hast deine Familie nicht verloren. Denn wir sind deine Familie. Trivia *Die Handlung der Episode wurde deutlich von John Carpenters Science-Fiction-Horrorfilm [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Das_Ding_aus_einer_anderen_Welt_(1982) The Thing] (deutscher Titel Das Ding aus einer anderen Welt) inspiriert. *Der Name "Mom-Thing" für den Klon von Mrs. O'Neil ist eine Anspielung auf den Marvel-Charakter Man-Thing. * Michelangelos Angst, dass sich im Keller ein böser Clown verbergen könnte, ist ein wahrscheinlicher Bezug auf den dämonischen Clown Pennywise aus dem Roman [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Es_%28Roman%29 Es] von Stephen King. *Leonardos Ausstrecken seines kleinen Fingers beim Teetrinken spielt auf die Episode "Slash and Destroy" der zweiten Staffel an. *In der Scheune sieht man kurz ein Space Heroes-Plakat Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2012)